


Против шерсти

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Тони Старк выясняет кое-что насчёт Кэпа.





	Против шерсти

...И тогда Кэп снял свой модный шлем родом прямиком из сороковых и повёл ухом. Пушистым, остроконечным. Кошачьим.  
И у Тони отвалилась челюсть. Серьёзно — Тони практически услышал, как она жахнула об пол.  
— А хвост у тебя есть? — не нашёл ничего лучше, чем спросить это вот.  
— Есть, — сурово ответил Кэп, выпятив челюсть, — в штанину засовываю.  
— О-хре-неть! — с чувством сообщил Тони. — Ты любишь тунца?  
Кэп отозвался чем-то средним между шипением и мурлыканьем. И покраснел.

***  
Тони очень скоро узнал, что Кэп не переносит “кошачьи” шутки. Но за лазерной указкой бегает. Ну, почти. Он неотрывно следит за красной точкой и в этот момент забывает обо всем на свете. И явно хочет сорваться с места.  
Собственно, в тот же день Тони узнает ещё одно: когти Кэп тоже умеет выпускать.

***  
Тони последователен и настойчив — он наполняет кухонные шкафчики в апартаментах Роджерса кошачьими кормами супер премиум класса. ДЖАРВИС отказывается делиться информацией насчёт того, ест ли их Роджерс, но Тони не оставляет надежд.  
Наташа однажды интересуется у Тони, не надоело ли ему жить, но Тони только улыбается в ответ. Может, это несколько маниакальная улыбка.

***  
В конце концов Тони с Роджерсом сговариваются вот на чём: Тони обязуется не приносить на планерки дразнилку-удочку, а Роджерс не убивает его медленной и мучительной смертью (не выпускает ему кишки своими здоровущими когтями).

***  
Тони, разумеется, проводит исследование.  
Исследование приносит нулевые результаты.  
То есть — абсолютно нулевые. Почему нигде — нигде! — не упоминается, что Всеамериканский Кэп не просто Кэп, а кото-Кэп?  
Он даже запрашивает из военного архива полевые дневники отца, но и в них ни слова.  
На старых кинохрониках Роджерс вечно запечатлен в своем шлеме и в таких ракурсах, что под штанами ничего не разглядишь. Так что, быть может, об этой его особенности знал только его отряд.  
Интересно, как устроен его член, кстати.  
Ой. На самом деле Тони это неинтересно. Или интересно, но только с научной точки зрения. Наверняка никто не проводил исследований. 

 

***  
Тони знает, что иногда ведет себя как говнюк.  
Тони знает, но ничего не может с собой сделать. Иногда ему попросту некуда выплеснуть энергию — он как муравейник или ядерный реактор. Или муравейник над ядерным реактором. У него под кожей зудит.

***  
Роджерс на самом деле неплох: он честный, искренний, верный и самоотверженный. Он любит спать в квадрате вечернего жаркого света у себя в гостиной на полу (то есть не то чтобы это его основное достоинство).   
В конце концов, он совершенно по-кошачьи мил.  
Но у Тони нет к нему никаких особенных чувств.

***  
Однажды случается неприятность в стиле фильмов про Джеймса Бонда: Тони с Роджерсом оказываются заперты в горном домике, заваленном лавиной.  
И это — удивительный и пугающий опыт. Впервые за много лет Тони не может дотянуться до ДЖАРВИСа, или проектировать с планшета (планшет погребло под слоем снега), или хотя бы пошариться в интернете (связь пропала).  
И впервые же за много лет Тони оглушительно, грубо, жестоко отрезан он информации. Ему не то чтобы нечем занять мозги. Ему нечем занять руки, нечем занять всего себя.  
И он впервые, что ли, всерьёз, без поддразниваний и злых подколов, разговаривает с Роджерсом.  
Роджерс оказывается отнюдь не глуп (то есть кроме его стратегических талантов — в остальных вопросах весьма неглуп и многое понимает). Он, например, слышал о теории относительности, более того — он её даже понимает в том виде, в каком она обсуждалась в научной прессе сороковых годов. И с интересом задает по этой теме вопросы. И это неожиданные вопросы.  
Тони тоже желает задать вопросы, свои, и Стив не против.  
И, конечно, первое, что Тони спрашивает:  
— Уши и хвост... и когти — это побочный эффект сыворотки?   
— Ну, до участия в программе "Перерождение" их у меня точно не было. С другой стороны, у Красного Черепа этих штук не было тоже, когда я в последний раз его видел. Так что, возможно, речь идёт не о сыворотке, а о вита-лучах твоего отца. Насколько я знаю, Шмидт участвовал в самых первых экспериментах, до присоединения Говарда к программе.  
— Чёрт.  
Стив пожимает плечами:  
— Я давно привык. И я вовсе не стыжусь. Я понимаю, что решение скрыть эти особенности казалось оправданным в сороковые, но хвост постоянно натирает. У меня к тому же изменился центр тяжести, и хвост, как я понимаю, нужен мне для равновесия.  
Тони тут же прикидывает, как можно усовершенствовать костюм. Обмундированием для хвостатых он ещё не занимался.  
Потом заканчиваются дрова, и домик медленно, но верно выстывает. А Роджерс такой теплый и приятный. И они обнимаются.  
Тони думает, засыпая: большие коты — это супер. По результатам приключения он даже насморк не подхватывает.

***  
Команда находит шаткое и не очень уверенное, но равновесие. Тони по-прежнему подкалывает Кэпа, но не зло и не обидно (или хотя бы старается). А Роджерс больше не пытается выпустить когти.  
Они даже устраивают вечера кино.  
Это так мило, что аж тянет блевать радугой и бабочками.  
Но затем Тони всё портит.  
Роджерс такой теплый и большой под боком, и задремал на середине фильма, пригревшись, но дергает во сне ушами. И Тони не выдерживает — начинает их почесывать. Это удивительно приятно. Они мягкие и бархатистые, и покрыты тонкой, шелковистой шерсткой. У них очень чувствительные кончики, и когда Тони мягко потирает их, Роджерс начинает мурлыкать. Всё громче и громче.  
Тони очень старается. Никто уже не смотрит фильм. Бартон сидит с широко раскрытыми глазами, и Тони прямо чувствует, как у того в мозгах все рождаются и рождаются планы — один другого коварней.  
В конце концов Роджерса будит его собственное мурлыканье, достигшее критической громкости.  
Он открывает глаза, практически подпрыгивает, разом оказавшись на ногах, дергает хвостом и, чертыхнувшись, убегает. По всей видимости, переживать свой позор в одиночестве.  
Тони говорит:  
— Да ладно тебе, это было мило. И, это, извини.  
Но Роджерса уже и след простыл.

***  
Происходит ещё много всяких событий и приключений, но специфических, вроде гигантских бабочек над Уолл-стрит. И даже Фьюри перестает орать на Тони, потому что Мстители — отличная команда, а Тони — её незаменимый член (во всех смыслах). Приходится раздавать кучу автографов и просиживать долгие часы на пресс-конференциях, но Тони не привыкать.  
Роджерс вроде бы и не злится, но держит дистанцию.  
Больше не появляется на киновечерах. И опять прячет в широких тренировочных штанах хвост.  
Очень жаль.

***  
Тони приходит к выводу, что ему не нравится возвратившееся в их команду напряжение. Он даже подумывает собраться с духом (может, даже немножко поднабраться) и лично пригласить Роджерса посмотреть “Властелина колец”. Или там в бургерную. У Роджерса ведь комплексы размером с небоскреб, пора уже что-то с ними делать.  
Но каждый день всё откладывает на завтра, или на послезавтра, или на “при случае”, потому что Роджерсово упрямство ещё больше небоскрёба...  
Пока Роджерса не сталкивают в воду (ей-богу, это однажды должно было произойти — просто исходя из статистической вероятности). И Тони чуть-чуть сходит с ума, ныряя в костюме следом. Роджерс бьётся, фыркает, воет, вцепляясь в костюм когтями (и оставляя борозды), а на суше обмякает и крупно дрожит всем телом. Его костюм порван, шлем потерян, хвост с ушами сделались доступны для наблюдения и, что неприятнее, для фотографирования праздными зеваками.  
И Тони мог бы пошутить. Мог бы гадко намекнуть…  
Но он только выхватывает одеяло из рук подоспевших медиков и принимается растирать им Стива.  
Тот продолжает вцепляться в Тони всеми конечностями, включая хвост. Трястись не перестаёт. Тони трёт со всем старанием.  
— Не люблю воду.  
— А как же душ?  
— Моюсь. Тот хотя бы горячий. Но всё равно не люблю.  
— Я изобрету тебе ультразвуковой, как в фантастических книжках.  
— Правда?  
Вместо ответа Тони делает самое глупое, что только мог бы сделать — начинает почесывать Стива за ушами. Это низко и подло, но Стив такой мокрый и несчастный. И так не любит холодную грязную воду Гудзона.  
— Я не кот.  
— Но тебе всё равно нравится. Если хочешь, выпустишь мне потом кишки. Или что там ты хотел со мной сделать.  
Стив сопит и трясётся, но уже мелко и редко. Долго сопит. Тони не перестает поглаживать эти чудные уши.   
Минут пять, может, проходит в молчании. За это время Тони можно было бы, наверно, раз сто убить, с суперсолдатской-то реакцией и кошачьими рефлексами. Но Тони всё ещё жив. И чешет уши.  
— Чуть правее и ниже.   
Тони слушается. Стив тихо, будто на пробу, мурлыкает.  
— Думаю, — говорит, — мне нужен другой костюм. И шлем ужасно жмёт. И созвать пресс-конференцию.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Пойдём домой?  
Стив чихает. И ещё раз коротко муркает.  
— Идём.


End file.
